Happily Ever After
by ladykazekage
Summary: Naruto is Hinata's Princ Charming of her dreams, and with the upcoming play, Hinata's dreams might come true, or will Hiashi ruin it all? I suck at summaries, just read it please! Review as well! but no flames


**Happily Ever After**

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young maiden with her loving father. The young maiden's mother had died when the girl was very young, and the father felt that his daughter needed a maternal figure in her life, so he remarried. However, the woman he remarried was an evil wicked woman with two equally evil and wicked daughters. The stepmother and evil stepsisters were jealous of the young girl's beauty, and made the young maiden do horrible chores and degraded her daily, even to go as far as to give her the nickname "Cinderella"  
_

_  
One day a royal decree went out, inviting all of the eligible young maidens to a royal ball, where the crown prince was to pick his future bride. Cinderella desperately wanted to attend the ball, more than anything else in the world, but her stepmother and stepsisters would not allow it. On the day of the ball they kept poor Cinderella busy by making her tailor their dresses, shine their shoes and other such things. By the time she was finished with all of her chores, it was time to leave for the ball, leaving Cinderella no chance to make her own dress so that she may attend. After her stepmother and stepsister left for the ball, Cinderella went to the garden and began to cry._

_Then, a splendid figure, glowing brightly and dressed in blue, visited her. When Cinderella asked who the visitor was, the strange woman replied, saying she was Cinderella's fairy godmother, and with a wave of her wand, Cinderella found herself dressed in the most magnificent dress, as well as a beautiful pair of glass slippers. The fairy Godmother also provided young Cinderella with a carriage with a driver and footman. Then the fairy Godmother warned Cinderella that the spell would only last until midnight, and then all of the splendid things would vanish. Finally Cinderella was whisked away to the Royal Ball.  
_

_  
At the Royal Ball, Cinderella had a wonderful time. She danced and laughed and enjoyed such delicate food. Soon, she had even caught the eye of the crown prince, who asked her for a dance. The two stepped on to the balcony and talked for many hours. Suddenly, the bells tolled midnight, and Cinderella realized she must leave immediately. She was in such a hurry to leave that she left behind one of her glass slippers.  
_

_  
Cinderella was able to make it home before her stepmother and sisters. They had no idea that she had ever left. The two stepsisters bragged about how they had been able to successfully snare the prince for themselves, and how the prince couldn't keep his eyes off of either one of them the whole night.  
_

_  
The next morning another decree went out. All households were to be visited by the prince and his assistant and that all maidens of that house were to try on a glass slipper. It wasn't long before Cinderella's house was visited, but she was sent away to do laundry. Both of the stepsisters claimed the glass slipper belonged to them and each tried it on, only to have the shoe not fit. The assistant asked the stepmother if there were any other maidens in the house, and before the stepmother could deny it, Cinderella appeared. She was asked to try on the glass slipper, and to the delight of both the prince and Cinderella, it fit perfectly. The prince kissed Cinderella, proclaiming that he had finally found his bride. Then the two married and lived Happily Ever After._

Yeah right, like it's ever that simple

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The classroom was in its usual uproar. Hinata looked about, quietly observing the chaos. There was Chouji eating from yet another bag, Sakura and Ino were once again caught up in competition that would determine which one of them deserved Sasuke, and there was Kiba playing catch with Naruto…  
Hinata involuntarily blushed. She always did this whenever she thought, saw, or heard anything about the blonde whirlwind, which happened quite a lot actually.

"Settle down!!!" yelled Iruka-sensei, trying to gain some semblance of order and control. "We have to discuss what we're doing for the cultural festival."

"Pie-eating contest!"

"Fashion show!"

"No we should Battle Karaoke!"

"What…that's the stupidest thing I've heard of!"

"Well no one asked you!"

"Students, students! Please, can we_try_ to make suggestions in a civil manner?" shouted Iruka-sensei, the vein in his neck painfully throbbing. "Now if anyone has an idea as well as the self-control to _raise their hand_ and _calmly_ tell me their idea, please do not hesitate."

From some corner Hinata heard someone make a suggestion.

"How about doing a play?"

This voice was a new one to Hinata. After several years of quiet observation, Hinata knew everybody's face, voice, their preference's, everything about her classmates. But this voice was new to her, and that in itself was rather puzzling.

There was immediate approval from the rest of her classmates; even Iruka-sensei seemed to like it. Doubtless he thought directing a play might be easy. Hinata seriously doubted it, not with her classmates. They had the power to turn anything into a cesspool of panic and disaster.

"Hmm… alright, now that we have an idea, does anyone have a suggestion for a play?"

"Phantom of the Opera!"

"The King and I"

"Cats!"

"Umm…maybe we should stay away from musicals," suggested Iruka-sensei.

Yet again from the same unknown corner came a voice that broke out across the turmoil.

"How about Cinderella? It's a simple story, everyone knows it and it's a classic."

Again, everyone agreed with the mysterious voice.

"Alright then, now that we have our play figured out, all we have to do is cast it, would anyone like to volunteer?"

It's as if a bomb exploded. _"Iruka-sensei should learn by now, it's no use putting these sort of things up for open discussion."_ thought Hinata.

"I think Sasuke should be the prince!" shouted Sakura and Ino in perfect unison.

_"Hmm, the way those two girls act, you'd think they were a comedy act and not two rivals in love." _continued Hinata's sarcastic repartee.

"Iruka-sensei, I refuse to play the prince!" declared Sasuke, squashing about ninety percent of the female classmate's hopes and dreams, and earning him a collective sigh.

"Well, okay, we can't force you to do something you don't want to do." said Iruka-sensei. "Would anyone else like to volunteer for a part?"

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Can I be the prince?" shouted a voice belonging to a very familiar blonde.

"Aww, come on Naruto. Why would you want to be the prince?"

"It might be fun!"

"Well, if no one else wants the role, than I suppose so. Alright, now who should be Cinderella?" Iruka-sensei asked the room at large.

Every girl began to mutter. None of them wanted to be Cinderella if _Naruto_ was the prince.

For the third time that day, the unidentified voice called out "How about Hinata? She'd make a great Cinderella!"

Hinata's face glowed red. It's not that she wouldn't _like_ to be Cinderella; in fact she'd like it a _whole_ lot. She was just to shy to admit it. In her mind she saw life through very sarcastic eyes, but when came to actually _saying_ those sarcastic feelings, or any of her thoughts, her brain shut off from her mouth and all she could ever do was stutter.

As if this unknown voice had some magical power over the class, everyone began agreeing with the voice's idea _again_.

"Well Hinata? Would you like to be Cinderella?" Iruka-sensei asked politely, looking towards Hinata.

Hinata felt her face get ten times redder. Should she say yes? She wanted to, she really did, especially with Naruto as the prince; it would be a dream come true. But would her mouth let her?

"U-um, s-sure I guess…" she managed to eke out in a quiet voice, with only a hint of a stutter.

"Alright, now that we've got the two main characters figured out, lets try to fill the other roles." Iruka-sensei said.

As the rest of the class discussed who should be which part, Hinata sat in a daze. She had just said yes to being Cinderella, the heroine to possibly the most well known and world-renown romantic story in the history of all literature. What's more, the Prince Charming happened to be Naruto, her secret crush for over a year now. She couldn't believe her luck, or maybe it was her bad luck?

What if she got on stage and froze up? What if, just as they were getting to the big climatic point of the play, her brain shut off from her mouth, as it was want to do? She'd embarrass herself in front of everybody including Naruto…

_"Aw Geez… I don't know if I should thank that voice who suggested me for Cinderella, or stick a kunai through them."_

Hinata meanderings were interrupted when Kiba shouted loud enough for the whole village to hear. "Hey wait a minute! Doesn't this play have a kissing scene?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sitting on her bed in her bedroom. Lilac walls swam around her as a light purple curtain fluttered in the wind let in by the open window, allowing for the last few moments of the explosive sunset be seen without the hindrance of a window pane to obscure Nature's masterpiece.

What was she going to do? If her dad found out she was in a play with a kissing scene, let alone that _she_ was the one who would partake in the kissing scene, there would be trouble. Her dad was so strict. She was controlled by thousands of rules, don't do this, don't do that. Not to mention her father was very old-fashioned. He didn't want her even _looking_ at boys, let alone _kissing_ them. Even if the kiss was completely fictional and didn't mean anything, he would still never approve.

_"And yet I wish the kiss_ did _mean something."_ Thought Hinata, followed by a mental sigh. And it wasn't like she could keep it away from him either. Even if she didn't mention the kiss, he would still find out about it when he went to go see her in the play, and then she would be in even more trouble because she kept that detail away from her father. And she couldn't refuse to be Cinderella now. Everyone was counting on her…especially Naruto.

"Uugh!" Hinata grunted aloud. Her dad was sure to find out, and then she wouldn't even be allowed to enjoy the _pretend_ kiss with Naruto.

"What's up sis?' asked Hinata's younger sister. "And don't pretend nothing's wrong, you've been moping in here for three hours already."

"Well," Hinata began. _"Can I really trust Hanabi? I know she would never_ purposefully _rat me out, but she has been known to let things slip._" "Well, it's sorta complicated." Then, out of nowhere, Hinata found herself telling her little sis her predicament.

"And as you can imagine, I don't know what to do. Should I tell father? Or should I kinda _forget_ to tell him?"

"Hmm, I can see what you mean when you said it was complicated. I wish I could help, but I can't think of anything." Hanabi said after Hinata had finished.

"That's okay Hanabi." Hinata murmured in a depressed voice. She hadn't _really_ expected her little sister to have an idea.

"Hinata, Hanabi, time for dinner!" shouted a voice of one of the servants.

Hanabi and Hinata got up and left the room in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how was school Hanabi?" asked Hanabi and Hinata's father.

As Hanabi began to eagerly chat to their father about the kanji she was learning and a bunch of other unimportant matters, Hinata began to panic. Her father was sure to ask about school, and then she'd either have to lie, or tell the truth, both of which had dire consequences. On top of that, she was a horrible liar under pressure, and her father was sure to figure out she was lying. _"Aw man, why does my dad have to be so old-fashioned? Then I wouldn't have to worry about this stupid kiss"_

"Hinata, I'm sorry if we're boring you, but would you mind terribly to return to the conversation?" Her father's voice interrupted any of Hinata's further thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, erm what were you asking?" Hinata managed to say.

"I was asking how school was today." replied her father.

Hinata's hands began to sweat, a sign of her nervousness. _"Calm down Hinata, you can tell him how your day was, all you have to say it was fine, that's all, no…need…to…panic…"_

"Oh it was fine." Hinata said cheerfully, even managing a smile.

"I hear the Cultural Festival is coming up at your school, has your class decided what they're going to do?"

_"Crap, a direct question, how am I going to skirt around this?"_

"Oh, um, I believe we're going to do a play." she said simply. _"There, that she satisfy him."_

"Yeah, they're doing Cinderella!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata groaned mentally, _"I knew I shouldn't have told her, she can never keep a secret."_

"Hanabi, let your sister finish." chastised her father.

_"Crap, he wants more."_

"Um, yeah, we're doing Cinderella." _"Maybe that will be enough."_

"Yeah, and Hinata's Cinderella! And Naruto's the prince and-" but with a swift kick Hinata was able to decease her sister's ramblings before she was able to give _too_ much away.

"Hmm" was all her father said, but Hinata saw the vein in his forehead start to appear, an indicator to when ever he was upset, or mad…

"Um, yeah, I'm Cinderella, but it's not like anything happens or anything you know, there's just this one dancing scene and tha-"

"That's not what you told me! You said there was a kiss!!" Hanabi declared, then a look of shock came over her and she put her hands on her mouth.

_"Evil little sister"_

She couldn't really blame Hanabi, she knew how Hanabi reacted to secrets. Even when she had the best of intentions, Hanabi couldn't help but let a secret slip. She was like an active volcano, seconds from erupting.

Hinata quickly looked to her father, whose face had gone very rigid and white.

After an eternity of silence, her father finally said the dreaded words she knew he was going to say.

"I think I should have a discussion with your teacher."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon Hiashi Hyeuga stormed into the pre-ninja academy, followed by the humble figure of Hinata.

_"Why? Why do_ I _have to suffer this?"_.

Hinata's father stepped in front Iruka-sensei's office, pausing only a little before knocking.

"Come in!" said a cheerful voice, slightly muffled by the thick oak door.

Hinata and her father entered into a small very crammed room. Shelves and file cabinets covered all four walls, with a small desk in the middle, behind, which sat Iruka-sensei, grading papers.

"Ah, Hyeuga-san, you said you'd becoming. Is there anything I can help you with?"

At this point Hinata's father started a very long, rehearsed speech about how he did not wish is eldest daughter to partake in any "portrayal of debauchery" and other such things, while Hinata stood next to him; head bent and face aglow.

After Hinata's father was finished with his monologue Iruka-sensei began to speak.

"I'm afraid that I don't quite see what the problem is Hyeuga-san." said Iruka-sensei in a calm voice.

"The problem is I do not want my daughter to be a part of this play," stated Hiashi, figuring that was enough of an explanation.

"Because?" Iruka-sensei said, still trying to get to the bottom of the issue.

"Because of the kissing." Hiashi almost shouted, as if it were so obvious. "Such actions are far to risqué for a school play!"

"Aw, well, the kiss is somewhat crucial to the plot-" began Iruka -sensei.

"I don't care, Hinata will not partake in a play with such depravity." Interrupted Hinata's father.

"Hyeuga-san, with all due respect, I believe your blowing this a bit out of proportion, it's just a simple kiss, it's not as if it means anything, it's completely fictional."

_"That's the problem, it doesn't mean anything"_ thought Hinata mournfully.

"Nonetheless, we need Hinata to do the part of Cinderella, so I'll propose a compromise. If you'll allow Hinata to do the play, then I suppose we can remove the kiss."

_"No!"_

Hiashi stood there for a moment, thinking to himself, finally muttered "Well okay, I guess that's alright."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, during rehearsal, Iruka-sensei made the announcement.

"Listen up, I'm afraid we need to make a few adjustments to the script. It's been brought to my attention that certain _aspects_ might seem offensive to the audience"

"And what _aspects_ might those be Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto, arms crossed.

"Well, erm, certain scenes, such as the kissing scene may come off as a… portrayal of debauchery," answered Iruka-sensei.

_"Oh my God, not only is Iruka-sensei doing this stupid compromise-thingie, he's actually using my dad's words!"_

"Aw come on, it's just a kiss!"

"Yes, but we must be sensitive to other people's beliefs and opinions Naruto. Well now that that business is taken care of, lets get on with rehearsal!" Iruka-sensei said, trying to be cheerful.

Hinata joined her classmates, but her heart wasn't in it. _"What's the point? Even if Naruto is my prince, it's not real, and I can't even enjoy a stupid little fake kiss…"_

If Hinata hadn't been in the middle of her depressing inner monologue, she might have noticed she wasn't the only that was distracted. Throughout the entirety of the rehearsal, it looked as though Naruto was fully participating, but in reality his thoughts were elsewhere, contemplating and formulating a plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After three weeks of blood, sweat, and tears, it was the night of the cultural festival.

Hinata was already in her first costume of dirty rags, and she was wandering around backstage, which happened to be very hectic. The activity of last minute costume arrangements and prop fixing with copious amounts of duct tape, as well as the overall stress and nervousness of the show made Hinata's mind spin and overrode her senses.

_"I think I should step outside for a second,"_ decided Hinata.

Outside a pleasant breeze blew, bringing the scent of rain and falling leaves with it, relaxing Hinata. Parents began to arrive and children ran about running to and from the occasional outdoor booths. At that particular moment, Hinata wished to avoid any crowds, even one as small as the one gathering outside the academy. Her feet automatically began to move her body to her favorite spot, a quiet secluded grove of trees in the park across the street from the academy, complete with it's own bubbling creek.

Soon as she had arrived, she sat on a rock by the creek and looked down to see her reflection.

Through the distortion of the water, she could see her outfit and makeup, a sewn-together pile of rags and some brown smudges that made her look dirty and ugly.

_"I look exactly as I feel,"_ she thought.

Suddenly Hinata found herself crying uncontrollably.

"It's not like I asked for much! All I want is a stupid kiss, a fake pretend kiss, is that really that much? What did I ever do to deserve this? I've never lied, I always obeyed my parents and teachers, I always tried to be a good person, and what have I gotten to show for it? I'm laden by thousands of rules by my stupid over-bearing father, every time I'm around the guy I like I start to stutter and make myself look like a complete fool in front of him, and now I'm crying and messing up my makeup and I look and feel like a complete idiot!!!" ranted Hinata.

As Hinata tried unsuccessfully to control her rampaging tears, someone came up next to her and whispered, "Is there anything I can do for you Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to meet a kind face, belonging to a young girl, no older than Hinata herself, dressed in a light blue, shimmering dress, with a brilliant smile and crinkling eyes full of warmth and happiness. Although the face was not familiar to Hinata, the voice sure was.

"Your, your that voice- I mean person… the one who suggested me for the part of Cinderella in the first place! Who are you? And why haven't I seen you before?" asked Hinata, her curiosity piqued.

"I thought that was obvious! I'm your fairy godmother!" claimed the unidentified person.

"Oh come on, stop joking around, there's no such thing as fairy godmothers" _"Just as there's no such thing as a Happily ever After, that's all made-up"_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Oh but there is! And of course there's such a thing as a Happily ever After! It worked out okay for Cinderella didn't it? And I should know, all the work I had to put in to her dress…" responded the other girl.

"Hey, did you read my min-"

"Do you need me to prove to you that I'm your Fairy Godmother? Fine. But this will take some explaining."

The girl took a pause as though to gather her thoughts.

"First off, I trully am the Fairy Godmother, it is my proffession. My job as the Fairy Godmother is to help poor young girls such as yourself who deserve better and need a little help in order to get their heart's true wish. I travel the world looking for girls such as you, and then I help them. You know Cinderella's Fairy Godmother right? That was me. Anywho, as your Fairy Godmother, I knew your heart's one and only desire was to have that young boy notice you, for him to even like you. So I got the ball rolling by suggesting your class do that play, and that _you_ should be the heroine, knowing that the young boy would have to kiss you, thus notice you!"

"Fat load of good _that_ did me. In case you didn't notice, my dad kinda kyboshed the whole kissing thing, heck, he was about two seconds from having me not even be a part of the play, if it wasn't for Iruka-sensei coming up with the idea that there be no kiss." replied Hinata in a somewhat snippy tone.

But if the other girl noticed this, she did not allow it to deter her from continuing. "Yes, that _was_ an unexpected obstacle, but, I have personal experience with evil parents and siblings, who prevent young girls such as yourself from doing anything fun, so no need to worry, we've got it all under control."

"Wait a second, what do you mean w-"

"Now, now Hinata, the play's about to start in ten minutes, and you need to go get your make-up fixed, now that's it gotten all mussed up. Off you go now! And remember, have fun!" said the strange girl, before disappearing through the thick growth of trees.

Hinata nearly ran after the girl, but she realized that she was right about the play, and she needed to hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back stage was still a whirlwind of activity and stress. People running about, whispering commands and questions. Hinata had her make-up fixed and she was sitting in a lonely chair in an abandoned corner, near the curtain.

Her head was still spinning from her encounter with the "Fairy Godmother." Who was she in the first place? What did she mean "personal experience with evil parents and siblings?" And the most nagging mystery, what did she mean by "we've got it all under control?"

Who the heck was she? Probably somebody just pulling a prank on her or something. Though the girl _seemed_ serious, but she was probably just acting. Someone who was just trying to pull a really cruel prank to get her hopes up. Well, it hadn't worked.

_"She can't_ really _expect me to believe her. Fairy Godmothers and Happily Ever After are just parts of Fairy tales, they have nothing to do with real life… If she really wanted to get my hopes up or whatever, she should have done so in a more convincing way."_

Unable to just sit there and ruminate on these cynical thoughts, Hinata got up and went to the edge of the curtain. Being very careful to not only move the curtain a little bit, but to make sure no one from the audience could see her, she scanned the already packed chairs in the small room. Of course, her class couldn't _really_ perform on a theatre stage due to the fact that Konaha didn't _have_ a real theatre stage. So the class had to make due with their own classroom. They had actually erected a stage with a curtain and everything, and everyone waited back stage in the adjoining Iruka-sensei's office.

As Hinata scanned the crowd, she saw her little sister Hanabi, and right next to her, Hinata's father, way in the back.

_"See stupid "Fairy Godmother," you haven't solved anything! As long as my dad's in the audience, I won't get my "one and only desire" as you say. I knew it was a fake, somebody was just teasing me."_

"Places!" called somebody backstage, and with a squeak of surprise, Hinata ran off to her spot, waiting for the show to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden, who lived with her father." began the Narrator.

Hinata stepped on to the stage along with her "Father," Shikamaru, complete with false moustache.

"The young maiden's mother had died when the girl was very young, and her father felt that the young girl needed a maternal figure in her life, and so he re-married."

Now one of Hinata's classmates named Yamazaruko, followed by Sakura and Ino, stepped on to the stage, each with a wide smile.

"But the woman was evil and wicked, as was her two daughters, and they were jealous of the beauty of the young maiden."

The stepmother and stepsisters responded to this with evil, malicious-looking grins.

"And they made the young girl do all of the chores, they ridiculed her daily, and even gave her the nickname "Cinderella"

Shikamaru had stepped off the stage, and Hinata picked up a broom and began to sweep around the stage.

"Now one day, a royal decree went out, saying there was to be a Royal Ball, where the Crown Prince of the land would choose his future bride.

Cinderella desperately wished to go to the ball, but she did not have a dress. However, she did have an old dress that once belonged to her mother, and Cinderella was sure she could use this dress, and fix it up if she only had the time."

On stage, the action showed Hinata coming across a trunk, which she opened and took out a beautiful old dress.

"However, poor Cinderella never got the time to fix the dress. Up until the day of the ball Cinderella's evil step-sisters kept her busy with many chores."

Hinata ran across the stage and back, carrying miscellaneous articles of clothing.

"By the time Cinderella was finished with her chores, it was almost time for the ball. Feeling she had no choice, she slipped on the old dress, though it looked a tad bit old-fashioned. She fixed up her hair, put on some shoes, and raced down the stairs."

Hinata ran to the center of the stage, where her "stepmother and sisters" were waiting.

"However, the two step-sisters were incredibly jealous of Cinderella's dress, and began at once to tear it up."

Sakura and Ino grabbed at Hinata's dress and began to rip and tear at it, leaving it in shambles.

"The stepmother and sisters left, laughing at the sight of Cinderella. Poor Cinderella ran to the garden where she began to cry."

Hinata sat in a chair, surrounded by fake rose bushes, crying.

"Then suddenly, a strange woman appeared next to Cinderella."

Hinata looked up to see the girl who she had seen in the park.

"You…" she began to say, breaking character, till she realized she was supposed to be silent. But she was still confused; _this_ girl wasn't the Fairy Godmother…

"Cinderella, I am your Fairy Godmother, and I am here to help you to the Royal Ball." said the Fairy Godmother imposter.

"And then with a wave of her magic wand, Cinderella's clothes were transformed into an elegant dress with glass slippers. The Fairy Godmother also made a carriage appear, complete with a driver and footman."

With a little help of ninja smoke, Hinata dress was magically "transformed." and a cardboard cut-out of a carriage appeared

"I must warn you Cinderella, this spell wears off at midnight. When the bell strikes twelve, everything will disappear, so I suggest you return home before that." finished the Fairy Godmother.

With another poof, the Fairy Godmother had disappeared.

"Cinderella sped off towards the ball, where she had a wonderful time. She danced with many men, and laughed along with some of the other maidens, all there hoping to catch the eye of the prince. Cinderella looked so different from what she usually looked like, not even her step-mother and step-sisters could recognize her."

On stage, Hinata was spun from boy to boy in one elegant motion.

"Soon, the crown prince had taken notice of Cinderella, and asked her for a dance."

Naruto, dressed as the handsome prince, stepped up to Hinata, and held out his hand. Hinata took a hold of it. Then a spotlight fell upon the pair and the two began to swish around the stage in one big smooth circle.

_"This is really nice,"_ thought Hinata. _"I didn't realize Naruto was such a great dancer, and he looks really good in his prince outfit."_

"Then the two stepped out onto the balcony, and talked the hours away."

Hinata and Naruto stopped dancing and began to mime talking.

"But then suddenly, the bell tolled twelve, and remembering the Fairy Godmother's warning, Cinderella excused herself, and ran out of the palace."

Hinata made an act of apologizing to Naruto, and then began to run off the stage.

"She left in such a hurry, she didn't even notice when she left one of her glass slippers behind.

On stage, one of Hinata's slippers fell off.

"The prince found the slipper and knew this was the only clue to finding the mysterious young maiden who had stolen his heart."

Naruto picked up the slipper, and looked towards where Hinata had run off stage.

"Cinderella made it home before her family. When her stepsisters arrived they proceeded to tell Cinderella how _they_ had _both_ been able to successfully catch the eye of the prince, and it was only a matter of time before the prince arrived asking for their hand in marriage."

Sakura and Ino made a big show of bragging, with many exaggerated gestures and smug grins.

"The next day, another royal decree went out, saying that the prince and his assistant were to visit every home in the kingdom, and that all young women of each household were to try on a glass slipper.

Soon, the prince arrived at Cinderella's house, but she was not aware of this because her stepmother made her do the laundry."

In one corner of the stage, Hinata was busy folding towels, while across the stage, Sakura and Ino welcomed in Naruto, and his assistant Kiba.

"Both of the step-sisters claimed that the slipper was theirs, and both tried it on, to no avail."

Both Sakura and Ino were sitting in chairs, trying to put the too-tight slipper on, but it did not fit.

"Woman, are they're any other young girls in this house?" the assistant asked the evil stepmother

"But before the step-mother could deny it, Cinderella appeared."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowy figure quietly inched her way through the crowd, before reaching Hinata's father, who sat, analyzing the action on the stage one row before.

Bending over, the young girl whispered into Hiashi's ear "Hyeuga-san, there's a man outside asking for you, he says it's urgent."

A flash of annoyance crossed Hiashi's face. "Can it not wait? The play is almost over."

"I'm afraid not sir, he says it's very urgent."

After a pause, Hiashi sighed, and spoke again.

"Very well," said Hiashi, beginning to stand up, "if its really all that important that I should miss the play." And with that, Hiashi Hyeuga walked out of the classroom.

"Phew, I was afraid he may not have left." said the girl quietly to herself, and then followed Hiashi, so as to show him where the man with "urgent business" was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked toward the other side of the stage. Naruto came up to greet her, and quickly, so that no one would notice he whispered to her. "Don't worry, we've got it under control, just follow my lead, okay?"

All Hinata could do was nod. _"What is he talking about?"_

"Cinderella was asked to try on the slipper, which, of course, turned out to be a perfect fit."

Naruto placed the slipper onto Hinata's foot as she sat there, watching him intently, trying to make heads or tales of his cryptic message.

"This is wonderful! The slipper fits!" cried the Crown Prince, jumping up with joy. Then bending down on one knee, he took a hold of Hinata's hand.

_"What's going on? This isn't what suppose to happen, What's Naruto doing? The Narrator is suppose to say "And then Cinderella and the prince married at once and lived Happily Ever After" Why isn't the narrator not saying anything?"_

"Beautiful maiden, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

_"What! Wait… is Naruto proposing to me? Or is he just playing the part of the prince? That wasn't a part of the script, or at least…not the new script…but the old one… What's going on?"_

"Fair maiden?" The Crown Prince asked, waiting for an answer.

"But, what about my father?" Hinata said quickly. _"Surely he's still in the audience. What's Naruto trying to pull? Doesn't he know my dad's watching us?"_

But Naruto just continued to stare at her with imploring eyes, with only a hint of a smug smile on his lips.

"Your father has been called away on urgent business." interrupted Yamazaruko.

"Please fair maiden? You've already stolen my heart, do not trample upon it as well."

_"Okay, that_ definitely _was not a part of the original script…Does that mean…Naruto…"_

It then all began to make sense. The mysterious message from the "Fairy Godmother" and Naruto, saying how 'they had it all under control.' Yamazaruko saying her father had been called away on urgent business. With a quick scan of the audience, Hinata could see that her father was not there. Was that girl from the park right? Was she _really_ a Fairy Godmother, and was she _really_ fulfilling her hearts 'one and only desire'? What should she do?

"I-I accept your offer handsome prince." Hinata finally managed to say, trying to play along.

Naruto's face lit up, and he wore a giant smile. Then standing up, and pulling Hinata along with him, they traveled towards the center of the stage.

"Hinata, you have already stolen my heart, but I give it freely to you now to do with as you wish."

_"Wait a second…he said Hinata…That means…What should I do?"_

Then, taking matters in to her own hands, Hinata responded.

"I accept your heart Naruto, and I give you my own, may you do with it as you wish.

_"Oh my God, is this really happening? What's more, did I really say that?!?!? Without stuttering?!?!?!"_

Before Hinata could wonder any more, Naruto, with one final smile, bent down, and gently placed his lips on Hinata's. All of Hinata's senses turned off, and her legs turned to jelly. In order to support herself she reached up, without realizing it, and placed her arms around Naruto's neck.

_"This is way better than some "pretend" kiss, this is real, it has to be!"_

The applause tripled at this point, deafening everything else, except for Hinata's heartbeat, which sounded like a large drum beat, and overwhelmed all other sound.

Maybe there were such things as Happily Ever After

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"My work here is done." declared a stoic figure in the back of the room to herself. Turning, she walked away from a happy scene that was her on doing. "If I do say so myself, I believe that was my best work yet, even better than Cinderella. Then, the blue-bedecked stranger left, to the sounds of thunderous applause.

The End

Well, thats it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review...I will love you for all eternity!

No flames!


End file.
